


Wet Dog

by LenoirWhittlethorn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathing, Nudity, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoirWhittlethorn/pseuds/LenoirWhittlethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title of this one shot fic was inspired by some Dorian banter and was meant as joke placement title, but it stuck. As some of you know, the common insult towards Fereldens is comparing them to dogs. And since this is technically a bathing scene...you see where I’m going with this. I love the idea of the Inquisitor being one with faults and weaknesses. Also this is a huge play on Selena’s namesake (she’s loosely based off of a Greek myth). Includes art!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dog

 

Art done by: [Glitchikinns](http://glitchikinnsblog.tumblr.com)  


The heavy smell of damp wood chips and hay filled Selena’s lungs while she lounged in the stable’s rafters. It was one of the few quiet places where she could read in peace. The library was filled with crows squawking and the loud banter between Dorian and Mother Giselle got old fast. Her room wasn’t much of a haven either, since Josephine or Leliana often marched in, plus it felt a bit sterile. But here in the stables, there was just enough noise and just enough privacy.

Blackwall knew how to keep a secret, so even when he spotted the Inquisitor hiding in the rafters, he’d look away as if she were some common bird roosting. Today, he was absent from the stables, along with Dennet, the horsemaster. Figuring that either man was off doing a brief task and would be back shortly, Selena took one book of many from her knapsack and settled in.

She smirked when she read the author’s name: Varric Tethras. Selena was relieved the stables were empty, because the material she was reading was eyebrow raising to say the least. _Swords and Shields_. It had been ages since she last read a book, but the way Cassandra gushed over the series, Selena figured it was time to pick up a good habit. Selena heard her steed neigh and she thought she heard footsteps, but if she was going to be jumping at every sound, she’d get no reading done. She settled in and cracked open the book.

 

* * *

 

Selena shut the book, but kept a finger inside to hold her place. She stared off to the distance, her mind a buzzing haze. Just when she was going to silently give thanks for being alone in the stable, sounds began flooding her ears. A lot of splashing, murmuring of idle talk, and the occasional laugh or giggle. Puzzled, Selena glanced down and did a double take. How much time had passed?

The stable was filled with metal tubs big enough for one adult, all lined up like cots in the barracks. Servants were dumping dirty water out and carrying in fresh hot water every few seconds, even some of the soldiers that finished bathing helped out. There were so many naked bodies. And everyone was so nonchalant about it, which made Selena smirk. It showed how much camaraderie their soldiers had.

Then she heard an all too familiar voice and her stomach lurched.

“Well that’s the last time we’ll be training in that field. Inform Leliana that we’re going to need a new training area.” Commander Cullen ordered to one of Leliana’s agents, nodding at every soldier that acknowledged him. The agent bowed quickly before exiting the stables; Selena could’ve sworn she saw some blush on the poor woman’s face.

It was a sight, seeing Cullen covered in mud, his armor scuffed and it was hard to tell if he was still blonde. Suppressing a laugh, Selena silently put the book back into her knapsack and sank down lower. Her pulse was throbbing in her ears and she did think about escaping—it wouldn’t be that hard—but she was in a mischievous mood now.

‘ _He wouldn’t bathe here, would he_?’ Selena held her breath when Cullen walked over to the bathtub that was closest to her. ‘ _Maker._ ’ Was all her mind could process as the commander took off a glove in order to test the water.

Selena had to check her breathing, since she was exhaling like a worn out horse. She scanned the rest of the stable, noting that men and women bathed wherever and there wasn’t any trouble. She dared one of the women to come by Cullen, but everyone was busy cleaning themselves or chatting with friends. While some took notice of Cullen, they’d go back to whatever they were doing. In fact, Cullen didn’t really bat an eye when topless female soldiers saluted him.

This fascinated Selena to no end; the men in her life always had wandering eyes. Cullen was focused more on whether the water was warm enough or the tub clean enough. When her eyes fell on Cullen, she was surprised that he was already taking off his armor. Curiosity had her leaning further, which was dangerous, but this was the first time she would be seeing Cullen without armor.

A snort slipped from Selena and she receded into the shadows quickly. There was mud stains all over his tunic and the look of disgust he had caused her to snort. Did everyone have a huge mud wrestling match? If so, Commander Cullen lost severely. Even with all the stains, Selena admired how good he looked in that tunic. But she began admiring more when the tunic was removed.

The commander was fit to say the least, but many other details made Selena feel feverish. Selena was having a hard time processing how massive he appeared; usually armor made men larger than they really were. He had substance. His body was trained for combat and there were scars from either rookie mistakes or intense battles.  She wanted to know the stories behind them all. She bit her lip hard when she noticed he was taking off his boots and pants.

At that moment, Selena was sure her head was set on fire. ‘ _What am I, a young tittering maiden?_ ’ Selena huffed quietly. She’d seen naked men before, but they weren’t Cullen. And he wasn’t quite naked, only down to his small clothes.

Perhaps it had been too long since Selena was involved with someone or maybe it was the smutty literature she just read. She smiled when she saw Cullen’s downcast expression; he seemed to be scrutinizing himself internally. And that was the strongest answer for Selena. The great commander of the Inquisition was the humblest man Selena had ever known and that was why she could feel her heart ramming against her chest when she watched him.

When Cullen stepped into the tub without removing that strip of cloth, Selena slammed her forehead against the wood, freezing up from the harsh sound it made. ‘ _Andraste’s flaming knickers, Selena, you’re an idiot._ ’ She kept absolutely still, listening for any anxious muttering or Maker forbid, Cullen ordering someone to investigate.

Moments passed and no alarming noises were made, instead, Selena heard water being poured. Carefully, Selena lifted her head and glanced down. The metal tubs weren’t large enough for lounging in, so everyone had to use a large cup in order to rinse themselves of the muck. Cullen was no exception and no motion was idle. There was a small towel that Cullen used to wash himself with and deep in Selena’s mind, she wished she was that intimately close.

When Cullen rinsed himself again, Selena chewed on her lip. The warm lighting in the stables revealed that Cullen indeed had some chest hair, though not as intense as Varric. There probably wasn’t any man or creature that could match Varric’s chest hair. Selena winced when she clamped down too hard on her lip; her eyes focused on the commander’s pink nipples.  

She had to admit that was the first time she’d seen nipples of that shade and a shaky sigh escaped her lips. ‘ _Maker’s breath, woman, focus on something else._ ’ She decided looking up at Cullen’s face would ease her rising pulse. It didn’t.

By now the commander had thoroughly rinsed his mud encrusted hair. Without any type of primping, Cullen’s hair hung limply in the front, not quite covering his eyes. It was a drastic change from the usual look and some strands of blonde were curling, much to Cullen’s disapproval. He put a hand through his hair, attempting to recreate his usual hairstyle, but his hair refused to stay slicked back.

Selena chuckled in her throat and her eyes wandered, admiring every part of him. That was when she noticed something was amiss and she caught herself from falling off of the rafters. Commander Cullen somehow didn’t have his small clothes on anymore. It had been too long, since she’d last been with a man. Flustered, Selena’s legs bumped into her knapsack of books, which fell down.

Just as the sound of impact erupted, Selena activated her invisibility and sidled over to the point where the rafter met with the roof. The sea of murmurs went still and were replaced with demands and questions. Selena watched Cullen straighten up, all of his muscles tensing and his brow furrowing. She licked her lips and gulped; sure she was panicked, but he looked so appealing in that moment.

Then she realized why he appeared so focused and her heart dropped. ‘ _He’s trying to sense the intruder—ME._ ’ Selena could feel every curse in elvish rising in the back of her throat. She fought enough Templars to know that they had honed senses and sometimes that meant her invisibility did squat. ‘ _I need to get out—_ ’

Cullen locked eyes with Selena.

A cold shiver crept up  Selena’s spine and she held her breath. She was still invisible, but it was unnerving that his eyes didn’t falter. If she moved, he would catch the slightest shimmer and that would be the end of it. It was so stupid of her to stay there for so long and she could attempt to play it off; that she was only up there reading. But after what Selena saw, she wouldn’t be able feign innocence. Even now she let her gaze wander downward and her stomach flopped again.

Some of the soldiers went over towards the knapsack, all muttering confusion. To Selena’s relief, a lanky servant approached Cullen, politely grabbing his attention. He held out a large towel to the commander with one arm, while his other arm balanced a set of clothes.

The staring contest was broken and there was enough commotion for Selena to make her move. She took a deep breath and jumped down from the rafters. The opened doorway was to her right, so all she had to do was run. She stole a glance at Cullen as he stepped out of the tub to dry off. After getting an eyeful of the commander’s rump, Selena darted out of the doorway. She kept running, even after hearing Cullen hiss something; she had to find Cassandra immediately.

 

* * *

 

“You did _what_ with my books?” Cassandra scowled after Selena gave a very brief and vague explanation.

“They’re not ruined, but I know Cullen may ask you some questions.” Selena looked over her shoulder, half expecting the commander to be standing there. She flailed a little, adrenaline causing her voice to pitch slightly. “Don’t tell him I borrowed those books! Please!”

Cassandra’s eyebrows raised, but gave a slight nod. “You may want to go now.” She looked past Selena and crossed her arms over her chest.

Selena went invisible and darted behind the tree next to the training dummies. No sooner did she settle behind the tree, did she hear someone jog up to Cassandra. She leaned out a little bit and held in a scream when she saw Cullen.

“Cassandra, did anyone suspicious run past here?” Cullen put a hand through his hair, still trying to fight his hair’s unruliness.

“No, why?” She never once broke eye contact with Cullen, something Selena was grateful for. “Something happened at the stables? Is that why you’re without armor?”

Cullen flushed and looked down at his simple white tunic and dark brown pants. “My armor’s being cleaned—look that’s not the point—a knapsack full of your books fell from the rafters. Then I sensed someone nearby darting out of the stables, they must’ve been utilizing some rogue ability.” Cullen gestured as he talked, obviously flustered.

Cassandra’s scowl deepened and Selena didn’t blink at all. “How do you know they’re my books, Cullen?” She put a hand on her hip and her tone challenged the commander.

“I, well,” He coughed lightly and lowered his voice. “I know you’re a big fan of Swords and Shields.” He raised his hands up to chest level and took a step back.

“Who told you? Varric?” Cassandra demanded.

“That’s besides—yes, but what I want to know if you were missing those books. Or maybe you lent them to someone.” He caught Cassandra’s glance downward and put his arms over his chest. “Cassandra.”

“You didn’t tell the soldiers that they were my books, right?” She asked crossly, trying to throw Cullen off the trail.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Good.” Cassandra sighed in relief. “I, I put them in a knapsack and hid them on purpose.” She maintained eye contact with Cullen. “Cole kept reading them outloud, so I have been trying to hide them away. Perhaps he was up there trying to get them?”

There was a tense moment of silence between the two warriors. Selena dug her nails into the tree bark; sweat was rolling down her back. She could tell that Cullen wasn’t buying most of what Cassandra said, but after a prolonged staring contest, he scoffed.

“That...Cole needs to learn about personal space. I can’t help but think he was watching me bathe too.” Cullen said in an exasperated tone. “I’ll have a word with Sel—the Inquisitor about him.”

He turned around to leave and Selena shut her eyes, completely relieved that the situation was diffused. But then Cassandra called out to Cullen.

“Perhaps you should talk to her now, I think she’s in her chambers.” She smirked. “I’m sure she’d like to see your different outfit.”

Cullen shook his head, though his neck reddened. “Perhaps I will.” He stumbled a little, but didn’t dare to turn to see Cassandra’s grin.

Once he was out of earshot, Selena cut off her invisibility and began scaling the wall behind her. Cassandra snorted as she walked up to the wall. “Can you reach your chambers this way?” She asked teasingly and chuckled when Selena glared at her.

“We’re going to find out now, thanks Cassandra.” Selena growled.

Selena ignored the looks of confusion from bystanders below as she rushed along the rooftops. After all this was said and done, Selena promised herself a long, cold soak in the nearest river.

 

 


End file.
